


To Build A Bower

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU mashup, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avian Au, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Dean decorates his home to attract a mate.





	To Build A Bower

**Author's Note:**

> For @zarauthforsaken on Tumblr.

Glass tinkles quietly as Dean finishes hanging the mobile.  He drops down from his toes and squints at the glittery shards of blue, hands on his hips and lips tucked into a considering pout.  Castiel can’t help but admire the way the spots of roaming light produced by the mobile float across his face. It’s a lovely effect, made all the more beautiful by the man himself.

He’s so stunning, in fact, that Castiel has difficulty admiring the bower he’s building.  Although when he does manage to tear his eyes away from Dean, he’s drawn in by the colors.  The bower is built into the covered porch of Dean’s cabin, decorated with green and gold feathers from his own wings, large terracotta pots planted with blooming lilac bushes, and flower boxes with a rainbow of tulips.  But Castiel’s favorite parts are all the blue pieces. The glass mobile Dean just hung from the porch roof, and a butterfly made of delicate fabric over wire, and on each of the porch steps are little blue paper lanterns, which he knows Dean lights every night.

Every blue piece decorating the bower is the same shade.  And a look in the mirror is all Castiel needs to know that it matches his eyes, and the tips of his dark feathers.

His wings fluff happily, an involuntary reaction that makes him duck further behind the tree at the edge of Dean’s yard.  But the wind is not in his favor, and he knows it has already caught his scent and carried it to the object of his desire.

“I know you’re there,” Dean says softly, the deep timbre of his voice floating across the yard.  “You’re welcome to come closer.”

He’s embarrassed at being caught spying, but now that he’s been discovered it’s even sillier to stay hidden.  So he steps out from behind the tree, and bows his wings in greeting. “Hello, Dean.”

A slow smile spreads across Dean’s features, and his gold and green feathers fluff.  “Hey, Cas. What brings you here?”

_ You. _  “I noticed you’ve added a few things to your bower, and I wanted a closer look.”

Dean reaches up and taps the pendulum on the glass mobile, making it tinkle its song and send more spots of shimmer across Dean’s face.  “Is there anything specific you like?”

Pretending it’s a serious question and that they’re not participating in a very careful mating dance, Castiel moves closer to the bower.  He stops at the bottom of the steps and looks up at Dean. Now that he’s only a few feet away, Castiel catches his scent. Tangy and sweet, reminiscent of berry juice.  

Castiel would very much like to find out if Dean tastes as delicious as he smells.  

“Yes,” he answers simply.  “May I come inside?”

Dean’s only reaction is a twitch of his wings, before he pulls them tight to his shoulders.  “You’ve been welcome here all along, Castiel.”

The sound of his full name on Dean’s lips sends a shiver through Castiel’s limbs, and his feathers rustle.  If he walks up the stairs and into the shadow of Dean’s bower, he’ll be taking the alpha as his mate. It’s a life that held no interest for him until he met Dean, but over the months of budding friendship, and then growing desire, his priorities have changed.  And when he saw Dean begin working on his mating display, Castiel could only hope it was meant for him.

He puts a foot on the bottom step.  Dean smiles and holds out a hand. It’s warm when Castiel clasps it in his own.  At no point does Dean tug at him and urge him to move. He simply waits for Castiel to make his decision.

Castiel ascends the stairs and steps into the bower.


End file.
